gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
May this beloved soul rest in peace, T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. January 21, 1998 - June 27, 2008. Yoshi, also known as T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, is the lovable vehicle from the Mario series, who later starred in his own games. He is a character from the first three Smash Bros. games, who was unfortunately cut from Super Smash Bros. Wii U in favor of a straighter spined clone. The 'Cut' Joke Main Article: Yoshi is Cut. Due to the super late reveal of Yoshi's return, many people made a joke of him being cut before he was revealed. Sakurai said he was not revealed earlier because they had changed the way he stands, but that was probably a quick excuse because Bowser got the same treatment as was revealed instantly. He may have delayed Yoshi's reveal for a reason such as a model glitch, accidentally losing the model, or being a lazy . But no one really knows. But to some people, Yoshi is still cut to them. Pyrosphere This Yoshi, contrary to popular belief, might not be dead, as a shadow looming over the Pyrosphere shows. Yoshi might actually be the Ridley in the Pyrosphere, which makes sense, because it's the only plausible way people can believe Ridley has a smaller size. The dark, hunchback Yoshi ate a Smash Ball before he died, transformed himself, grew large wings, and is preparing to swoop in as a playable character under the guise of Ridley. This might also be proof why Samus isn't afraid of Ridley in Smash for Wii U and 3DS. In Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Ridley appears as a playable fighter, in the smallest form he has ever been since the original Metroid. Now, it is possible that this Ridley is Ridley from Metroid 1, but allow me to propose a theory. Yoshi is actually Ridley from Ultimate, not Smash for WiiU. Think about it, we have never seen Ridley's tax returns. In Ridley's Ultimate trailer, he KILLS Mario, for obvious reasons. Samus doesn't seem afraid of Ridley in Ultimate. In the trailer she looks like she knows what's coming, a resurrected Yoshi on a path of revenge. What better way to return to smash, than as the character everyone wanted? You don't need to believe me, I just want you to consider my words. Tax Fraud Multiple sources state that Yoshi has not filed any of his taxes in the last four to five years. This raised further speculation on whether Yoshi would have been be present in Smash 4, as it was already rumored that he was cut from the roster. Fortunately for Yoshi, the IRS has not found him guilty yet, enabling him a spot in Smash 4, and possibly the upcoming Smash for Switch. After gathering records, Yoshi committed tax fraud sometime during 2016 (est.). Popular Soundtrack uploader SiivaGunner brought the crime to the public eye in April 2018 and since then the public opinion of Yoshi dropped significantly. Yoshi's current whereabouts are unknown. al_140514_1859.jpg|A closeup of the Yoshi that was cut Yoshi.png|A picture of the straighter-spined Yoshi. HNI 0016.JPG|Yoshi's magical growing tail, TailLover mains Yoshi because of this. 21_supersmash13.jpg|Mario and Luigi catching Yoshi in the act of eating Wolf whole (also known as vore) Category:Cut Characters Category:Veterans Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Yoshi Characters Category:64 Additions Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Characters With Amazing Tongues Category:Fat Category:NSFW Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:Communists Category:Super Mario Run Characters Category:Memes Category:Characters with a Rabbid Version Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters